lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Spider-Man The Videogame
LEGO Spider-Man '''is an upcoming videogame based on the Spider-Man comics. The game has 3 storylines, they are.... '''New York Goes Green Reign of The Sinister Six Venom Victorious The Game Hub The game hub is The Daily Bugle which is home to the good guys and can be explored. To acssess levels, there are 3 newspapers on the wall, each with six pictures (the pictures changes after beating the level similar to LEGO Indiana Jones). The player can also go into Jameson's office to buy characters, extras and hints. You can also travel to Rykers Island where the prisoners hang out. New York Goes Green The Green Goblin teams up with five other supervillains in an attemp to destroy New York City and build Green Goblin City. Chapter 1: Times Square Rhino is sent by the Green Goblin to destroy Times Square. Meanwhile Peter Parker has just entered The Daily Bugle when Rhino appears. Peter quickly suits up and is met by Spider Woman who helps him take down Rhino Characters: Spider Man, Spider Woman Enemies: Goblin Goons, Spider Slayers, Thugs Boss: Rhino (6 hearts) Chapter 2: The Dam Spider-Man intterogates Rhino, and learn that he is working for the Green Goblin, and that Hydro Man has been sent to the Dam to cause a flood. So the heroes head of to stop Hydro Man Characters: Spider Man, Spider Woman Enemies: Goblin Goons, Spider Slayers, Security System Boss: Hydro Man (6 Hearts), (the player has to shoot three targets at the right time to cause Hydro Man to fall to floor so he can be hit) Chapter 3: The Bank After beating Hydro Man, Spider Man and Spider Woman find a video saying that Shocker and Hobgoblin have gone to The Bank to steal money to fund the Green Goblins operation (goons don't come cheep you know), daring them to come and stop him, if they can. Characters: Spider Man, Spider Woman Enemies: Goblin Goons, Spider Slayers, Security Systems Boss: Shocker (6 hearts) Chapter 4: New York Rooftops Just after beating Shocker, Hobgoblin jets off on his glider. Spider Man quickly follows and manges to pull Hobgoblin of his glider and on to the rooftops. Characters: Spider Man, Spider Woman Enemies: Goblin Goons, Spider Slayers, Thugs Boss: Hobgoblin (6 hearts) Chapter 5: Liberty Island As the police take Hobgoblin to prison, there is an almighty explosion from Liberty Island, as Alistair Smythe attempts to turn the Statue of Liberty, into the Statue of the Goblin. Spider Man and Spider Woman rush off to stop him, but are confronted by his spider slayers. Characters: Spider Man, Spider Woman Enemies: Spider Slayers, Super Spider Slayer, Goblin Goons Boss: Alistair Smythe (4 hearts), Alistair Smythe (Spider Slayer) Chapter 6: Oscorp With only the Green Goblin left Spider Man and Spider Woman head to Oscorp to face him once and for all. Upon arrrival, the Green Goblin is furious with the two spiders for foiling all of his plans and so he tries to destroy them. Characters: Spider Man, Spider Woman Enemies: Goblin Goons, Spider Slayers, Security Systems Boss: Green Goblin (8 hearts) Reign Of The Sinister Six Doctor Octopus has regrouped the Sinister Six so that he can build a mind control machine and rule New York City. Chapter 1: Horizon Laboratories Doc Ock, Mysterio and Vulture have broken in to Horizon Labs so that they can steal a laser. Spider-Man quickly arrives on the scene, where he is met by the Steel Spider who helps him take down the terrible trio. Characters: Spider Man, Steel Spider Enemies: Octo-bots, Mysterio Drones, Hypnotised Guards Boss: Vulture (6 hearts) Chapter 2: Construction Site Spidey and Steel Spider beat Vulture, but Doc Ock and Mysterio manage to escape. Whilst the police take Vulture to prison (in an overside bird cage) Steel Spider figures that Doc Ock will need a satelite dish to broadcast his mind control machine. The two head off to a construction site where there is an unprotected satelite dish, but they are confronted by The Sandman Characters: Spider Man, Steel Spider Enemies: Octo-bots, Mysterio Drones, Sand Minions Boss: Flint Marko (4 hearts), The Sandman (6 hearts) Chapter 3: The Museum After beating The Sandman, the two corner Doc Ock and Mysterio. But just before they they can close in, a helicopter wisks the villains to safety. As the helicopter heads to the Museum Spider Man and Steel Spider head there next. When they arrive they find Kraven trying to steal a large diamond. Characters: Spider Man, Steel Spider Enemies: Octo-bots, Mysterio Drones, Hypnotised Guards, Lions Boss: Kraven (6 hearts) Chapter 4: The Power Plant Outside The Museum the two spiders decide to head to the power plant, as The Sinister Six will need a power source for there mind control machine. Upon arrival at The Power Plant they find Electro attempting to steal a super battery. Character: Spider Man, Steel Spider Enemies: Octo-bots, Mysterio Drones, Security System, Hypnotised Guards Boss: Electro (6 hearts) Chapter 5: Military Base Just after defeating Electro Steel Spider recieves a distress call from a nearby by military base. The two rush off to discover Doc Ock and Mysterio attempting steal security codes to activate the mind control machine. Characters: Spider Man, Steel Spider Enemies: Octo-Bots, Mysterio Drones, Hypnotised Guards, Hypnotised Guards (Rocket Launchers), Security System Boss: Tank (6 hearts), Mysterio (6 hearts) Chapter 6: The Empire State Building Spider Man and Steel Spider defeat Mysterio, but the codes he has turn out to be fake. Mysterio starts laughing and points to The Empire State Building where Doc Ock is setting up his machine. The two rush off to finally confront Doctor Octopus. Characters: Spider Man, Steel Spider Enemies: Octo-bots, Hypnotised Guards, Security Systems Boss: Doctor Octopus (6 hearts), Master Octopus (8 hearts) Venom Victorious Venom, one of the deadliest villains alive, decides to gather five other villains as deadly as him so that he can finnaly rid himself of Spider. Chapter 1: Morbius Chapter 2: Lizard Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5: Carnage Chapter 6: Venom "MORE TO COME SOON" Category:Articles Without Images Category:Video Games